Pool tables are used by players to play table games which have as their object, the sinking of balls in pockets of the pool table in accordance with the rules of the game. Typically, players strike a cue ball with a cue to attempt to cause a target ball to be sunk in one of the pockets.
Virtual pool table games are also known, where a player operates electronic controls to attempt to strike and sink balls on a virtual representation of a pool table.
There is a need to provide further enjoyment in relation to table games.